The 42nd Hunger Games--Helena's Experience
by pinkmushroomgirl
Summary: It's Helena William's first year eligible for the Hunger Games. Her elder sister, Evie, is 19 and therefore no longer in the reaping, causing Helena to worry. If she gets selected, no one will volunteer for her. On top of that, her father has something very important to tell her, something that may change her entire opinion of the Games.
1. Chapter 1

The clock seemed to move slower than ever the hour before Father came home from a tiresome day working in the forest. Tick. Tick. Tick. I sat, rather impatiently, on my knees by the paneless window, waiting to see his tall, lean figure appear from the shadows. Tick. Tick. This morning, he had told me he wanted to talk to me about something important tonight. I could only imagine it would be about the reaping.

I heard his loud footsteps thumping down the lane. I squealed with delight and ran outside to greet him before Mother or Evie could stop me. "Father!" He scooped me up with a swish of his arm and placed me on his shoulder, something he used to do when I was only a tot. I giggled and ducked as we walked under the doorway. My mother received a peck on the cheek as I was lowered to my feet.

"So..." I began, "You wanted to tell me something? Something important?" Father nodded slowly and lowered his voice to nearly a whisper, "Let's talk in the garden. I don't want anyone overhearing." I agreed, wondering why this was. My family wasn't the type to keep secrets.

Once we were surrounded by vegetables, Father took a deep breath and began to speak. "Helena-" "Yes?" "-this is your first year being entered in the reaping." Well that was the most obvious statement in the world. I had been thinking about it since I was ten. And last year was Evie's last year, causing me even more worry. _What if I actually DO get chosen? Evie won't be there to volunteer..._ The thought snapped out of my head as soon as it had entered. Of course I wouldn't get chosen. I was decently well off, our family being one of the few allowed to have a garden, so there was no reason to sign up for tesserae.

My father continued, "I was thinking, by the slight chance you are selected..." His voice trailed off. It must be so hard for him to worry about us being selected. At least he'll have Evie. "...maybe...it would be a good idea to train you." "Train me?!" I sputter, nearly shouting. "SHH!" "Oh right...but training me? Isn't that against the rules?" He nods, checking around to ensure that nobody heard. "I just want you to be in good shape in case...in case..." "I'm chosen?" He nods again, tears leaking from his eyes. "I want to teach you how to use an axe." "But, only boys are allowed too." "Yes, yes, I know. But I think that you'll find it a useful skill. We'll start tomorrow after I come home. You are not to say a word to anyone, not even your mother or sister." I shake my head in agreement and head back inside. "The carrots look almost ready to pick," I tell my mother, so it seems as though we were just checking the vegetables. Then I head upstairs and ready myself for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I find myself waiting at the window, once again, for Father. But this time, I know what is about to happen. I know that if I get caught, it could mean death...for the entire family. I inhale deeply. I feel sick to my stomach. I am definitely not anticipating Father's arrival. This time, the clock seems to tick twice as fast as normal. TICKTICKTICKTICK. I shudder and try to think of something else.

Before I know it, Father is stooping beneath the door frame, beckoning me to follow him. I have no choice but to do so. As I follow him into the night, I start to wonder what lives in the woods. What lives outside of my safe little community? Are there tigers? Bears? Cougars? These are only a few of the many animals I have read about in textbooks.

As though to answer my question, Father pulls me close and whispers, "Ellie, if you stay nearby, and don't go wandering, I promise no harm will come to you." I nod, my nose filled with the smell of his animal hide jacket.

After about thirty minutes of walking, we reach a small clearing in the thick woods, barely large enough for Father and I to stand side by side in. Father releases my hand and walks a few yards away, where he reaches into a fallen tree and pulls out an axe. He lifts it with ease, its silvery blade glinting in the moonlight. He stretches the handle towards me, and I pick it up with both hands. The axe is much heavier than I had expected. But somehow, it feels like it belongs in my hands. It feels as if it is an extension of my arm.

"Give it a swing," Father encourages, stepping back. "Make sure that it's level."

I nod, and turn towards a small sapling. I lift the axe, and swing. The sharp blade easily slices through the trunk. I exhale and look over at my father. He is smiling, proudly, at me. If I do get selected, I know this will come in handy.

After swinging at other trees, not big ones, but bigger than saplings, I rest the axe inside of the log and sit on top of a nearby boulder.

"Father?" I inquire, fiddling with the hem of my dress, "Did you teach Evie?"

Father's smile instantly vanishes. He looks away.

"Father?" He sighs,

"No Ellie. I didn't teach her."

"Why?" Only silence. "Why?" I say louder, thinking he didn't hear.

"I-I don't know."

I decide that it really isn't that important. Maybe it was different when Evie was first entered. Maybe it was more difficult to train in secret. "Helena, it's time to go." I slide of the boulder and walk closely to my father. "Thank you," I whisper in his ear, before we enter the community. Everyone is asleep. All is quiet. We sneak into the house without a peep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have decided to make Helena's last few days of school interesting. It is only a month before the reapings, and after being entered, she is no longer allowed to attend school, as is the custom in District 7.

Therefore, I have aroused quite early to make a vegetable stew for breakfast. It will be a delicious way for Helena to start the day, and if I make enough, it will last for at least two or three days. I slip on my brown dress and tan knit sweater, and walk outside.

The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon. Birds twitter all around me, and I can smell the wet dew on the grass. It drizzled, like usual, last night.

My bare feet feel the soft soil as I walk through the gate into the garden. I wrap my hand around the base of a carrot, and give it a quick tug. The carrot comes free with ease, but unlike Helena's earlier observances, it is not near ripe. Something doesn't seem right. Helena is quite good at gardening, and knows when a vegetable is ripe. It is unlike her to make such a silly mistake.

That's when I notice the foot prints. They start at the back door leading to the garden, weave in and out of the plants, and off into the forest. They appear to be a child's and an adult's. The adult's feet are quite large, and the only person with such feet in our house is Father. Father and Helena? What were they doing out so late?

I decide to follow the footprints to see where they went. I follow them until I reach the beginning of the woods. The footprints continue, but I am not sure if I will.

"Evie? EVIE! Where are you?" Helena's voice rings clearly in my ears. I cannot continue, not now. I walk briskly back towards the house.

"Oh Evie! Where were you?" says Helena, still in her night gown.

"The better question is, where were you last night?"

She looks shocked. Her blond wispy hair is not in a braid, the way she usually does it before she goes to sleep, one more reason for me to believe she was out past curfew.

"Why were you in the forest with Father?"

She shakes her head, "I can't tell you."

"Fine then," I say, "I guess I'll have to figure it out myself." Helena's eyes widen. She knows that I will do figure it out myself, that I will not give up because she won't say.

"No!" she shouts. She lowers her voice and says, "But you mustn't tell anyone."

I think about it, and nod. "Father's training me with an axe. He says I might need it if I get selected."

"WHAT?" I screech. _Why didn't he train me? What if I had been selected? _

"SHH! Be quiet!"

"Helena, it's against the law for you to use an axe. What if you get caught?" I ask, worriedly.

"I won't. As long as you don't tell." She seems quite sure of herself, so I let it go.

"All right. But be careful." She smiles and skips back into the house to get dress. I walk back to the garden and pick the few ripe vegetables, then start to make the stew. If she gets caught, I will never forgive myself.


End file.
